


big brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Weecest, and very inexplicit sex, like i just say they do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little drabble I posted on my sideblog a few years ago. Sam and Dean and their fucked up past/relationship.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	big brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on pressedpeachpits.tumblr.com in 2017.

Your big brother isn’t supposed to be used to sewing up your arm after a deadly run-in with a mythical creature and he shouldn’t have a shiner so often you forget what he looks like without it. Your big brother isn’t supposed to feel more like home to you than your father and he isn’t supposed to be the one you cry for at your first sleepover when the other kids are soundly sleeping.

And yet he is.

Your big brother is supposed to have sex with beautiful women and leave you to eat a TV dinner. He’s supposed to flirt with girls at truck stops and drink a whole bottle of beer at the age of 16 when you’re only allowed half. Your big brother is supposed to make fun of you and ruffle your hair and let you know that everything might be okay.

And he does.

But your big brother isn’t supposed to let you get in bed with him when you’re 15 and you’ve spent the entire day together and you just need more. Your big brother isn’t supposed to be your first, tenth, thirty-sixth or any of the consecutive kisses after that. He shouldn’t hold your hand when you’re driving across the country following your father on a crazy monster hunt.

He shouldn’t press in close behind you on the night of your Sweet Sixteen with whiskey on his breath telling you exactly what you feel. Your big brother isn’t supposed to teach you all the ways your body can feel good in a month and leave you aching in your third period math class. Your big brother isn’t supposed to reward you on graduating high school by finally pressing inside you like you’ve begged him to for years.

And yet he does.

And you, you aren’t supposed to leave. You aren’t supposed to break his heart.

And yet you do.


End file.
